


Luck

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Han knows he has it, with his young son.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Taxes
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Using “taxes” in a verb sense, really.

It’s taxing, taking care of Ben, but it’s rewarding in and of itself. That’s why, even sitting near Kes and Shara and watching Ben and Poe playing in the ocean, Han can’t help but feel a tug of fondness towards his son.   
  
“How’s Leia?” Shara says.   
  
Han sighs. “I think she’s just...she’s fine.” He doesn’t want to tell all his worries, even to Kes and Shara.   
  
“She doesn’t have to go the Senate thing alone,” Shara says. "I can imagine it’s exhausting, having to deal with these awful, awful Senators...”  
  
Han nods. "Exactly.” He remembers seeing that look on Leia’s face, like it’s like talking in circles with these Senators. He can only imagine. He’s glad that there’s no Empire, but is it worth trying to rebuild a Republic when it seems that everyone but your wife is a complete moron?  
  
"I just worry about her,” Shara says. “And you, of course. Ben’s a dear boy; I just worry that both of you are overstraining yourselves.” A faint smile. “I remember how exhausting it was for Kes and me.”  
  
“It’s not so bad.” Han says. “For me, at least.” True, Ben does kick him in the face sometimes, but it’s not like he’s trying to hurt Han; he just doesn’t understand.   
  
And when he is happy...well, it’s all worthwhile for Han.   
  
"Honestly,” Shara says, smiling a bit, “When Leia gets back, I think we should do something for her. Call it a reward for putting up with Senate nonsense.”  
  
Ben and Poe are collecting shells, exclaiming in delight at finding numerous shells that are unique in nature. Han watches them, feeling a sort of sense of belonging that he hasn’t felt in some time. He can’t say that he’s perfect at this whole parenting thing; after all, he didn’t have the best parental figure in Proxima. (Maybe to an extent Beckett? If Beckett hadn’t been such a schutta, Han could imagine Beckett being like a father figure to him) He’s been having to rediscover this whole parenting thing from scratch. But he’s lucky (and contrary to what Ben’s namesake thinks, there is such a thing as luck) that Ben’s his boy. He knows that much.


End file.
